war_of_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucius Wolfe
About Lucius Xavier Wolfe Lucius grew up near Chisnau, which is the capital of Moldova. Moldova is a small country by Romania. He lived with his older brother, Benjamin, and his parents. His family is from a long line of werewolves that has spread over various countries. His parents belonged to a pack within the community. The pack itself hunted humans but his parents chose not to, and they raised their sons with the same morals. Lucius had known since he was a child what he was to become, so it was of no surprise to him when the changes occurred when he was fourteen. The only thing that took any of them as a surprise was that Lucius turned into a white wolf. Its how he got his nickname 'Ghost'. When Lucius was 15, he was walking around the capital when he ran into an American girl name Abigail. Her father worked for the American embassy. Lucius showed her around the city and the two quickly became friends, and even more. They had been together about a year when Lucius decided to be open and honest about the fact that he was a werewolf. He had been getting into arguments with his parents because they didn't think he'd be safe if she ever found out. Even though she was freaked out at first, Abigail, however didn't mind and promised to keep his secret because she loved him and he didn't hurt humans. When he was 17, Abigail was heading back to the States to go to college. Lucius said he'd join her when he could as an international student like his brother was doing. A few months before he was to leave for the states, his parents and part of their pack were killed by hunters. The hunters began to look for the rest of the pack. Having no one to protect him, Lucius could only do one thing, he ran. He jumped around all over Europe for over a year unable to contact anyone other than Benjamin. His brother was finally able to get him to the states. Benjamin, was now an intern at Locke & Lord, a law firm in New Orleans. When Lucius arrived, Benjamin asked him to stay and to join the Quarter Pack. Lucius, only wanted to find Abigail. He searched for her, found her in San Diego, California. She was however engaged and wanted nothing to do with him. It tore him apart. He decided to join his brother in New Orleans and become part of the pack when he was 20. After being there for over a year, Lucius feels very much out of place with the pack as he doesn't feel the same way most of them do. He, however loves his older brother and respects his decision, so he refuses to leave. 'Lucius'' Abilities/Skills Lucius's abilities include wolf morphing, night vision, telepathy, regenerative healing, enhanced senses, speed, and agility. During wolf morphing he turns into a pure white wolf. This gives his eyes almost a reddish tint from the way they reflect from his white coat. Lucius parents taught him from a very young age about the gene. As soon as he started to show signs of the ability to change, they helped him through it all. Lucius is in complete control of when he changes and has been since he was seventeen. Of course, on the night of the full moon he must turn. His telepathic abilities only include those who are members to the Quarter Pack. He can not read or communicate with anyone else in their mind. 'Lucius'' Strengths/Weaknesses Outside of being able to change into a wolf, Lucius does have a few strengths. He is a very patient person and will think things through before he acts. He may not talk much but he is very intelligent. Being from a European country, he can speak several different languages. He speaks Romanian, Russian, Latin, and English. Silver, of course, causes major harm to Lucius, like it does any werewolf. Aside from that, English is a weakness and he isn't that confident when he speaks, since it is a second-language to him. Personal weaknesses are his brother as he's the only person from his immediate family that Lucius has left. Then, there is Kaitlyn who has caught him off totally off guard. The Relationships Family: Benjamin Wolfe (brother) Best Friends: OPEN Romantically Interested In: Kaitlyn Evans Romantically Involved With: No One Past Relationships: Abigail Leslie Sexual Encounters: Abigail Leslie Photos of Lucius lucbio3.jpg lucbio4.jpg lucbio5.jpg lucbio6.jpg lucbio7.jpg lucbio8.jpg lucbio9.jpg lucbio11.png lucbio10.jpg Photos of Lucius & Friends ' lucben.png|'Benjamin Wolfe'|link=Benjamin Wolfe luckaity.jpg|'Kaitlyn Evans'|link=Kaitlyn Evans Tumblr_nuqnwwl5CM1uf5y81o1_1280.jpg|'Kaitlyn Evans'|link=Kaitlyn Evans lucavery.png|'Avery Collins'|link=Avery Collins luccassie.png|'Cassandra Martin'|link=Cassandra Martin lucemilia.jpg luclily.jpg|'Lily Jamison'|link=Lily Jamison lucalexis.png|'Alexis Cooper'|link=Alexis Cooper lucana.jpg|'Anastasia Danvers'|link=Anastasia Danvers lucolivia.jpg|'Olivia Matthews'|link=Olivia Matthews lucroxanne.jpg|'Roxanne Devereaux'|link=Roxanne Devereaux '